Forest Whisper
by Breathe Forever
Summary: The unseen forest... the forest no one can see. Except for me. If you go on the unnoticed side of town, there is an empty lot. ...or so it seems. I am Kagome Higurashi: Dreamer, somewhat of a loner. The reincarnation of an ancient priestess and the only one who can see what has been forgotten.


_**Forest Whisper**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: InuYasha, no matter how much I love every little piece involving this heavenly creation, is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Hey! This was my first fanfic and it describes that majestic pull I get when I see Mother Nature. I wish so much that this would actually happen. That way my life will have SOME kind of GOD DAMN EXCITEMENT!

Don't you agree?

I have an obsession with R&B music for some reason. Not that you'd care.

But you HAVE to listen to Booty Music by DeepSide. I WILL PERSONALLY GET A BUTCHER KNIFE MADE JUST TO TEAR YOUR ASS LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU DON'T!

Thanks for understanding my weird little problem^^.

* * *

**Forest Whisper**

**Chapter 1: Somewhere Out There**

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the cherry-blossom curtains of her room.

The same soft color difted from the nearby trees surrounding the Goshinboku.

She never slept early, unable to sleep before midnight.

When caught up in her thoughts of today-errr... yesterday, she would look out to the only tree that remained evergreen.

The Goshinboku.

Kagome was a rather lonely person; She dreamed of finding where she belonged, no matter how cliche that saying was.

Watching the leaves rustle the ancient tree, she pondered the feeling of being... different. Not a freak, just her feelings were so different from the two clashing environments.

When crowded in modern day Tokyo skyscrapers and being suffocated by the pollution of trash, buildings and people, she felt tense. And disgusted.

Breathing in the fresh air of Skykes Park, she felt so relaxed and... whole. Not exactly whole, maybe 3/4 filled, but she felt that is the closest she'll ever come to feeling complete.

Just thinking about that beautiful scenery, an intense feeling bubbled inside her heart. Nostalgia... she thought.

It was like the forest was calling to her...

Shaking her head, Kagome stood up from her seat on the sun-bleached windowsill.

She always left the window open. No one knew why, except for herself.

She wanted excitement. She wanted Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet in the middle of the night, just like the drop-dead romantic she was.

Kagome laughed, a pitiful sound.

Walking over to her bed, chiding herself for thinking that everyone has a happy, exciting point in their life, she pushed aside her lavender-and-flowers blanket.

She sighed, thinking about her friends and family. She has such a safe, peaceful life... but it's boring.

She was so terribly bored, the girl wanted to risk it all for the sake of being dangerous. For ONCE in her pathetic life.

Laying down on her fuzzy pillow and wrapping the slightly cold blanket around her, Kagome dozed off.

And dreamed of an unknown forest.

* * *

A distant voice called.

Kagome barely heard it, colors bleeding into each other, right in front of her eyes.

Feeling dizzy, drunken paints continued to smear around her.

She saw emerald and golden brown the most. She caught glimpses of a shifting blue also, but that was all she could make out.

Slowly, everything started to clear, and a pale color-

"Hey, Sis... wake up."

_GOSH DARN IT, SOUTA!_

Kagome bolted upright. Her head was still fogged and exhaustion hit her hard, but she didn't waver. She was used to that terrible feeling of not being a morning person. She hasn't been one since six years old and she's fifteen.

Souta blinked, wondering each morning how his older sister got up so fast.

"Breakfast is ready." The mahogany-haired boy stated. He, too was bored and annoyed by the constant cycle of the same daily things and he was just eight.

"Thanks, Souta. Tell Mom I'll be down in a minute."

And just like that, the boy walked out, PJ's and all.

_I tell ya, he's gotten just about as sick of these circles as me._

Yawning and stretching, she darted her eyes around the room she was sleeping in. Her room.

The walls were an off-white and behind her bed was a brown bullet-in board, where she tacked on pictures of rivers and forests.

But one picture caught her eye, which was not one at all. It was a newspaper clip. Starring her father.

CAR ACCIDENT ON KAZUNA STREET in bold letters.

There were four deaths.

Including her fathers.

Brushing off the saddness that was emerging, Kagome got off her bed and picked out her daily clothing. It was there in her second shelf of her light wooden dresser next to her bedside. Right where her Mom left it.

It's nothing much. Just a school uniform in green, white and red. The bleh green skirt, in her opinion was waaay too short and the white, long sleeved shirt, with bleh green trim and a red bow, came up too high.

Just the beginning of another week.

Same thing. Different day.

After dressing, she caught her reflection in her mirror upon the pink desk.

She almost left with bed-head!

Muttering about,"stupid frizzy hair," she combed a coral brush through her shining black tresses.

Kagome was, plainly put, a gorgeous girl. With the smoothest raven hair (after brushing), the clearest, pale skin and the amazing amount of emotion in her azure eyes, she caught the attention of many people, young and old, girls and boys alike.

Not that she asked for it. She was complimented everyday and before long, it was added to her daily cycle.

Kagome wanted to be known for kindness, not for beauty. She wanted to be called beautiful, but only if she was truly ugly on the outside.

She headed downstairs, where she almost rammed into her Mother. Maybe she was running too fast?

_Nah._

"Kagome dear, I made french toast. Your favorite." Kagome's Mom said sweetly, tucking a strand of cinnamon hair behind her ears.

Smiling a thank you, Kagome sat down next to Souta, who was currently terrorising the family cat, Buyo. He had already finished his breakfast and was fully dressed for school.

Around the other side of the table, Grandpa sat. Mother was cleaning the dishes.

"You better be getting good grades, young lady!" Grandpa warned Kagome.

He was ignored. Kagome kept on chewing on her maple-syrup covered meal and chugging down her milk.

"Oh Father," Mom laughed. "Kagome is very special. If she fails, she can always bring her grades back up."

_Yep. VERY peaceful._

"Souta, are you ready?" Kagome asked. She finished and handed her Mom the dirty plates and cups. Mother didn't mind.

Her brother perked up, a new type of determination shining in his dark brown eyes.

Kagome figured he must have found a hole in his cycles.

_That lucky kid._

Grabbing her bright yellow backpack, she and Souta said their goodbyes and walked out into the open.

Traveling down the many shrine steps, she glaced at Souta. He looked really excited.

"'Fess up." Kagome turned around. "Why are you so happy?"

Souta immediately turned red. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

Grinning to herself, Kagome knew that look. It was the I'm-in-love sign. She saw it from her friends a LOT of times.

Knowing his sister caught on, Souta grumbled,"Hitomi."

"Sounds pretty. How far?" She questioned.

"Uhhh..." He hesitated.

"Not far? Maybe I could help."

"How?"

"Just suck in your

nervousness and talk to her. Get to know Hitomi besides her pretty face."

_Nothing like sisterly advice, right Souta?_

* * *

She had just wished luck to Souta on his first day of getting to know his crush, and he was now in elementary school, several minutes early.

Kagome sighed. Her own YOUNGER-BY-SEVEN-YEARS brother fell in love before her.

_When will that happen to me?_

She was passing by a forest on the side of town she's never been by before. It couldn't hurt to be a little late, could it?

She drifted into la-la-land. All her attention was glued to the scene right on her left.

_Come to think of it... the forest looks really peaceful. I should come by again sometime._

"Kagome?" called a familiar voice.

She faced her closest friend.

"Sango? What's up?"

Sango, like all other girl highschoolers wore the same uniform as Kagome.

Kagome's best friend was worried. She looked towards the forest, but her umber orbs didn't focus on the trees. It was like she saw right through the lush green.

"Why were you staring at the abandoned lot?" She quipped, but her concern was clear.

Kagome whipped her head up and was met, yet again, with the colorful forest.

"There's a forest there..." She started, but Sango looked about ready to hit her head. Which Sango thought was for the SECOND time.

"Kagome... I know your a dreamer, but maybe you had a little too much sniffy-sniff. There's no trees, no HEALTHY grass, and DEFINITELY NO forest."

She whacked Kagome's head.

"Hey!" Kagome said/yelled. Kagome never yelled. Higurashi's never did. In this case, it was like an enforced regular "Hey".

"Let's go. We don't wanna be late." Sango marched off towards High School. "ONWARD!" She shouted, low chestnut ponytail swaying.

Kagome laughed and marched right along with her friend, forgetting all about the unseen forest.

* * *

Kagome was dazed all day. Her mind kept floating off to that forest. The trees were growing and huge, the grass unkept, yet maintaining an emerald glow. Nothing could be that wild with all the pollution smoldering the air.

_Emerald..._

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay? You're staring at the mystery meat. And that's not good." Sango continued to fret. "Seeing as there's a... t-TOE?!"

Kagome instantly slid her plate of... toes to Miroku, who sat by Sango, across the table. Sango slowly started to turn green.

"How very kind of you, Lady Kagome. I shall eat your toes with great... pleasure." The indigo eyed boy shivered with barely contained glee. He had a shady head of brunette hair, pulled into a small rat-tail ponytail.

"... I feel like I just got trolled." The girls commented in unison.

"C'mon, not EVERYTHING I do is perverted. In fact, nothing is!" Miroku complained.

SLAP!

Sango copied Miroku in a high voice. "'In fact nothing is!', my ASS. That's right. YOU just groped it, ya perv!"

"Oh Sango, my love, you know you want it..." He flirted. And failed.

That started the whole daily cycle of fighting, groping, and slapping. Kagome just sat there, staring off into space.

And the meat was nowhere to be found...

* * *

Same endless pattern, day after day, night after night. Kagome wakes up, goes to school, goes home, sleeps. But today was slightly different. Instead of dreaming, she acted.

As soon as school was over, she rushed home and searched all over for Grandpa Higurashi.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" Kagome's gentle voice not screamed, but echoed off the walls of their shrine.

"Grandpa's outside, dear." Mother told Kagome. "By The Sacred Tree."

Rushing outside and to the side of her Grandfather, she blinked.

_What on EARTH is he doing?!_

Here was said Grandpa, in front of The Sacred Tree, flailing like a beheaded chicken and murmuring jiberish.

"Grandpa." Kagome spoke sternly.

He swung around. "Kagome! I just recieved an ancient message from Kami... her... him... it's... self!"

"Did you take your pills?"

"And have you been practicing your Miko abilities?"

"Grandpa, go take your pills. I ain't got no "abilities.""

"You'll see... you'll see real soon..." He responded, quite creepily.

Kagome was used to her Grandpa's completely schizo self. So, like every other normal teen with an interesting family, she shoved it down in some cave, deep inside the dusty and spider-webby corners of her mind.

"Anyway, Grandpa, what's up with the forest on the other side of town? You know, the side I JUST found out about. Because you didn't let me go there."

Grandpa looked slightly shaken. "There is no forest, Kagome." Muttering something about the oven in the shed left on, he walked about half-way before Kagome stopped him.

"No for- There _is_ a forest _**Grandfather**_." Kagome bit back some other... unpleasant things. She was getting upset, and reached the _**Grandfather**_ point when she was annoyed.

"It's an empty lot, now." He replies. "Years ago, a majestic woods thrived there. But, you are a reincarnation of a priestess from that time-"

"You're talking nonsense again, _**Grandfather**_."

"What I'm saying is," Grandpa spoke so serious, it was rather terrifying.

"You, my dear, can see what has been forgotten."

And walked away.

* * *

Rather weird, eh?

Some prick was picking on me. So I called him a transexual BITCH. ( No offence to transies, though. It was an insult to him not to you.)

I don't usually curse outside my outcast circle of demented friends, so, obviously, they looked at me like I had a bowl of stupid for breakfast.

FUCK THEM.

Oh, sorry if you might find this to cause a heart attack, but...

I'm 13. And barely 4' 10". A girl, with constant PMS.

Imma stupid ass ginger. Not *exploding orange flames*. Like a dark auburn. Thank GOD.

I've been drawing more recently and I'm working on my own book called Celestial: Beyond the Shadows...

KICK ASS NAME BITCH!

120 pages DONE. A lotta shit, huh?

I am skinny, seeing as I'm 86 pounds, but I can't touch my toes. It makes my hamstrings hurt like hell.

I didn't even ASK to be skinny. In fact... I WAS HOPING TO REACH 100 POUNDS!

I play the flute, and my record for reading in one school year is exactly... 157 books. Like each book was 500 pages and crap like that.

My teacher had an anyurism (sp?).

My new teacher, in 8th grade was like," And you read at least 15 books..." I wanted to BITCH SLAP HER! I read 157 GOD DAMN FUCKING BOOKS TO GET MY NEW TEACHER TO FAINT!

Grrr...

Laryn told me a new come-back... "Are you an asshole? Cause you're hairy and smell like shit."

...

Well, I wouldn't use that... but I would use," Oh you think you're all that and a bag of chips? Well, I'm all that and a bag of skittles, so taste my rainbow, BITCH."

EPIC.

Sydney was begging me to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

I told her I already did...

...lol

I'm reading Speak right now, by Laurie (insert forgotten middle name) Anderson. Turns out, my friend Julissa, in a whole other class had picked out the same book...

...uhhhhh

And then I was talking to another friend, Aya, and I found a Tericonderoga (sp?) pencil in MINT FUCKING CONDITION IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DESK.

Jackpot, bitch.

I told her," You know how HARD it is to find a pencil? Let alone, a TERICONDEROGA (SP?!)?! With an eraser. A WORKING ERASER!"

(Aya dosen't like when I curse.)

She said that," Sam told me the exact same thing last year. Word for WORD."

...well.

... Is it just me, or do I smell the flames of unoriginality?

Anyway...

The picture I drew with it, is done in an actual anime version of my usual drawing-ness. I call my usual style NOSTALGIA STYLE, cuz it reminds you of something really bittersweet. And this drawing style is MINE, but you can use it if you want. I don't really care, but if you do you can always draw you're version of NOSTALGIA STYLE.

The anime-version is VERY different, but it's not like it's worse... right?

Please R&R which drawing version you prefer and the original verison of NOSTALGIA STYLE are the covers of my other one-shot fanfics:

Relapse and Recovery

Jiyuu

Kagome, Kagome

_Ja ne~_

_Breathe Forever_


End file.
